Dawn of a New Shadow
by Wild StormBlaze
Summary: When a boy abandoned at birth is found by the Gerudo Pirates he is the third male to go to them. But when he escapes from them that's when trouble starts. He meets Link and Zelda and learns of Ganondorf's uprising. He will do anything to help stop him.


Dawn of a New Shadow

Disc: Do not own Legend of Zelda or the OC Tsuji Akamaro. Blazing Eternal does.

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was dark and raining all through out Hyrule Field.A teen about 14-15 limped slowly towards the place he could rely upon. Kokiri Town. He was abandoned at birth and was raised by the Gerudo Pirates. Seeing as he was the only male ever since the King of Thieves: Ganondorf and the Hero of Time: Link they took interest in him. More interest than normal. He never wished this life. He overheard his "Mother" talking one day.

(Flashback)

"We have to get rid of Tsuji before he finds out what we really have him here for." the leader of the Gerudo Pirates said.

"I know..." his "Mother" said. Tsuji was outside the door when he heard this. His eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could to his room quickly packing. Once he had his only 2 belongings together he left. The two things were his shortsword and a small dagger. He got outside the fortress and they noticed him gone. The horn blew out and he looked back. He sped up and saw a boat already out. Pirates were fast when you were their breeding source. He growled and saw land. Quickly jumping from the rock he was on into the water a javelin was thrown. It pierced his left leg and he screamed out. Something roared and rose from the water scaring the pirates off. He floated above the surface and swam towards land. Once on it he started the path to Kokiri Town.

(End Flashback)

The teen finally made it and to the gates. Two guards noticed him.

"Halt! State your business here!" the guard on the left said. He opened his mouth then gasped out in pain. The guards looked puzzled. The guard on the right walked to him.

"Let him through!" he said. The guard on the left pulled the lever.

"Stay with me son." the guard said. As soon as he stepped foot inside the town he fell unconscious.

"Go get the doctor, and Link!" the other guard commanded. It was five minutes later when help got there.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"We found him, asked him what, he was about to say something then gasped out in pain. Next thing I'm over there and as soon as he steps oot over the gate he fell. We found a javelin in the back of his left leg." the guard said. They heard a scream of pain. They turned and saw the javelin out splattered with blood. Link took the javelin and looked at it inspecting it.

'There is only one known place I've seen use these types of javelins. They must've caught him. When he wakes up I'll ask him.' Link thought. When the teen awoke it was morning. There was a woman beside him.

"You okay?" the female asked.

"Who-Who are you?" the teen asked.

"I'm Princess Zelda. And you are?" she asked.

"Can I trust you?" the teen asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"My name is Tsuji Akamaro. This is a long story so you may want to sit down." the teen said. Just then Link walked in.

"Tsuji 'eh?" Link said.

"Yes. I feel the javelin gone. Did you remove it?" Tsuji asked. He was given a glass of water to drink.

"Yes. Hard to believe you came from the Gerudo Pirates." Link said. Tsuji growled and broke the glass in one swift movement.

"Don't ever say their names again." Tsuji said. He didn't care about the glass embedded in his palm. The doctors pulled the shards out.

"If you may leave please." Princess Zelda said. The doctors nodded and left.

"I was abandoned at birth and was found by 'them'. When I was nine they started to train me. What I didn't know is that they were using me to breed. Then when I was twelve I was being used more often to repopulate. Then three days ago I heard my 'Mother' talking to the leader. I then left. As I did they chased me and here I am now." Tsuji said. He saw a movement by the window. Link had the Stone mask and put it on. He then put his hand on Zelda's shoulder making him and her feel invisible. He grabbed his dagger and someone broke through. It was a Gerudo Pirate.

"Boy come." she ordered.

"No." Tsuji said. She growled and drew the swords at her sides. Link brought off the mask and hit her on the neck knocking her unconscious.

"You okay?" Link asked.

"I'm fine." Tsuji said. Tsuji got up.

"Tsuji please sit down." Zelda said.

"They're coming for me. If there's one there's others. First rule of the Pirates: Never travel alone. We have to go." Tsuji said.

"He's right. I remember encountering them as a kid when I was in Termina stopping Majora." Link said. Zelda nodded. Tsuji grabbed his red shirt and sand colored shorts and quickly changed into them. Pulling on his boots he then put his weapons at his side. Getting up again they left. They'd leave Kokiri Town for now. In the Portal of Darkness however Ganondorf was biding his time recovering from his battle with Link and the Princess both wielders of the Triforce. He laughed evilly at the thought of bringing both of them and this new companion down with one swift blow. And that was by using the Gerudo Pirates. They looked up to him as their King. The thought of them killing the boy, Link, and Zelda was the only thought that remained in his head. At least until his servant Azera freed him from this prison.


End file.
